Digimon Adventures: The New Heroes
by chaysejack
Summary: Five heroes embark on a journey to save not one but more then two dimensions
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:THE NEW ****BEGINNINGS**

It was a normal summer day Chayse one of our few heros was playing on his computer talking to his friend our other heros Jacob, Morgan, Mitch, and Selena "I dunno I really like her but she barely knows I exist." Chayse says with a sigh

"Just tell her you dork." Morgan said with a slight giggle and rolls her eyes "Its not she will kill you for telling her"

"She is right Chayse you need to straight with her" Jacob said giving some wisdom

"You see this why I like being asexual; I don't have to worry about that shit" Mitch said with barely any emotion

"Yeah well being pansexual isn't like being asexual" Chayse looks at his second screen and noticed Selena just joined the skype call

"I iz monster kitty rawr" Selena says right as she joined the call sounding very innocent

"Rawr I am a demonic dwagon" I say laughing a bit "Hello Selena"

"Hey Chayse so what's up?" Selena asked

"Nothin just talking about stuff" Chayse say with a small sigh

"Everything okay?" Selena asks

"Yeah just relationship stuff" Chayse said as if it were normal

"I sowwy" Selena says innocently

"Its fine its not your fault" Chayse chuckled lightly

"CHAYSE TIME TO EAT!" Chayse's mom yells up

"I gotta go guys see ya in a bit" He walks off and his PC glows really bright white and reacts with his 3DS turning it into a weird device

Later Chayse walks back up to his room and sees the weird device where his 3DS was "What the?" he grabs it and gets sucked into his Computer

"Where am I?" He hears Morgans voice and opens his eyes looking up

"Morgan?" He said confused

"Hey dick for brains" Morgan says looking at him

"Where are we?" Chayse asked

"Do I look like I would know?" Morgan replies


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:Meet the Digimon

"Well then why are here?" Chayse looks around "And why is this place so weird?"

"Dunno bu-" Morgan is interrupted by a scream

"The fuck was that?" Chayse looks

Selena run over being chased by a weird creature

"Holy Fuckballs" Chayse yells "What is that?"

"I am a digimon more specifically my name is Dorimon" Dorimon says with a smile

"A digiw-" Morgan gets cut off

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! DIGIMON ARE REAL? YES! THAT MEANS MY BROTHERS OWE ME $50" Chayse say excitedly

"50 what?" Three digimon walk up

"Fifty Dollars human its not like digidollars" Chayse smiles

"Oh alright well we are" They get off by Chayse

"Plotmon, Black Plotmon, and Nyaromon" Chayse points the three out with name

"How did you know?" The three say jaws dropping

"I watch the anime of Digimon duh" Chayse says semi sarcastically

"Aniwhat?" Plotmon asks confused

"It's like cartoons but more... mature" Chayse says trying to explain anime

"Cartoons?" Nyaromon asks

"Lets not get into this" Chayse say lazily

"Okay!" The three say

"So why are we here?" Chayse asks curious

"Dunno you just kinda appeared" The digimon with Selena answered

"O...Okay well we are Chayse, Selena, and Morgan." Chayse responds

"I am Impmon and you know my friends" Impmon replied

Chayse looks at him star struck "I. " jaw hangs open

"Somebody close his mouth he is drooling" Impmon looks at him like he is weird

Morgan closes his mouth "Sorry about he has dick for brains"

"Dick for brains?" A yellow dinosaur walks up

"AGUMON!" Chayse yells

"Uhhhhh" Agumon looks at him

"Don't worry about him" Black plotmon looks at Agumon

"Alright..." Agumon feels a bit reassured

Something blows up

"What the hell was that" Chayse goes out of being star struck

"Dunno" The three cat like digimon get in front of Chayse

"Lets not find out" Agumon gets in front of Morgan "I agree" Impmon stands in front of Selena

"We need to stay fight tho" Chayse's Digimon retort

"How?" Agumon looks at them

"Dunno" Nyaromon says hopelessly

"We can't give it up, we must eradicate the threat" Chayse looks at them and his digivice glows

"We... feel weird" Chayse's digimon glow white

"Plotmon advances into Tailmon" Plotmon says transforming

"Black Plotmon advances into Black Tailmon

"Nyaromon advances to" skips rookie form "Mikumon" he is a brown and white cat

"Whoa are champion" Agumon looks at them

"Awesome now who ever it is we can hopefully take 'em down" Chayse smile

Skullgreymon walks up "DIE!"

"Oh holy crap I was so deathly wrong..." Chayse said as the two gatomon and the Mikumon run at him 


End file.
